Harry Potter and the Kingdom of Pisces
by RoseandFeather
Summary: Harry PotterRiddle, son of James PotterRiddle and Tom PotterRiddle,finds himself in a new world of love, adventure and merpeople with just a few words from a man named Peeves. AU, Slash, xover wfinal fantasy


Before we get started I would just like to say a few things. Firstly, Yoru and I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy. Second, this is Yoru's idea! Third, Well not entirely his idea since he took inspiration from other fics like this but we've never seen it done with Harry Potter AND Final Fantasy. Lastly, Enjoy the story, please review kindly, if you are going to flame then f off!!

Summary: Harry Potter-Riddle, son of James Potter-Riddle and Tom Potter-Riddle, meets a strange person on his fathers' private beach one morning. A few words from this stranger changes Harry's world completely and thrusts him into an adventure filled with magic, love and mystery.

Warnings: AU (There is magic but it is totally different, most people with magic don't know they have it. Hogwarts doesn't exist (maybe I'll just have it as a normal high school though), Lily Potter is Harry's aunt and James' sister, Tom Riddle isn't evil, Harry is human with magic like his parents, and you'll have to read on for anything else), Slash.

---

Harry Potter and the Kingdom of Pisces

Chapter 1: Of Fish-tails and Peeves

Harry sighed as he watched the waves lapping at the shore. He had decided to take a walk after his fathers, James and Tom, had begun snogging on the couch. Harry and his dads lived in a beach side house on the outskirts of Libra which was in the country of Arcataea (AN: That is so obviously made up). They owned the small beach that their house overlooked.

Harry's white pet wolf, Hedwig suddenly stopped and whined.

"Hm? Hedwig?" Harry looked at the wolf curiously before looking in the direction she was looking.

A few metres away stood a strange man. The stranger was naked apart from a small loincloth. Harry blushed furiously and stalked over to the man.

"Hey! You aren't allowed here! This is private property, sir!" Harry yelled as he made his way closer.

The man turned to face Harry and grinned.

"Well, aren't you a brave little soul" the man cooed. "My name, young man, is Peeves, prankster extrodinare. Would you tell me yours?"

"Eh, H-Harry Potter-Riddle... What are you doing here?" Harry asked Peeves.

"Why, that's simple. I'm looking for something to prank the King with!" crowed Peeves.

"King? What King?"

"The King of the Sea of course! King Malfoy! But I've found my prank now" Peeves chuckled ominously.

"Did you hit your head or something, Mr Peeves?" the man was beginning to worry Harry.

"Not at all! I'm fine! This will be such a good revenge for that foolish King. I will teach him to banish me in future" Peeves muttered darkly.

Harry was about run back to the house to get his dads when Peeves began shouting something in a strange language. Harry grew dizzy as Peeves finished chanting and the world suddenly lurched into darkness.

Peeves cackled as he picked the now naked boy up and tossed him into the sea. Harry's legs clamped together and melted into the form of a fish's tail. The tide swept the unconscious merboy further out to sea as Peeves continued cackling madly.

"See if you can sort that problem out, 'Oh Mighty King of the Sea!'" Peeves screamed to the waters.

"Harry!" A voice yelled from nearby. "Harry?! Where are you?"

Hedwig went running in the direction of the voice, barking and whining. Peeves disappeared with a pop.

"Ngh?" Harry murmured as he slowly regained conciousness. He opened his eyes to find himself in water, sinking upside-down. Harry let out a startled yelp as he began flapping his arms to try and get upright. He tried kicking out with his legs only the didn't respond properly. Harry glanced towards his legs and screamed before pin wheeling his arms madly as he began doing barrel rolls. In place of his legs, Harry now had a fish tail. The scales were a metallic, emerald green colour and the fins where a dark, forest green. The end of the tail had silver streaks on the fin and the scales stopped a coupled of centimetres below his bellybutton.

Harry's clothes had also gone missing along with his glasses but he didn't appear to need them. His emerald green eyes viewed his surroundings as his chin-length black hair swirled in the faint currents of the water. Harry was in some kind of underwater cave. There was an entrance off to one side and the shelf-like structure of the inner walls contained lots of interesting things. Harry looked around in fear as he landed on the sandy floor. He pushed himself up off the sand and tried to get his tail to move. After a few minutes of practice, Harry was swimming around like he had been born with the tail (AN: Well, he is a natural on a broom but since there are no flying broomsticks in this world, he is a natural at swimming as a merboy). Harry decided to try and figure out where he was, so he cautiously swam through the entrance and into the waters beyond.

Draco Malfoy, Son of King Lucius Malfoy, Prince of the Seas, watched the small merboy curiously. He had ditched his bodyguard, Severus Snape, a few moments ago and had been looking for something interesting to do when he had seen the other merboy. The black-haired boy was smaller than him and obviously a few years younger than him (AN: Btw, Harry is fifteen and Draco is about nineteen). The boy had amazing emerald green eyes and a green tail to match. What really interested him about the small but beautiful boy was the silver marks near the base of his tail. Silver marks on a merman or merboys' tail were a sign that they were submissive and gold marks on any merperson meant they were mated, which basically meant that the delicate-looking merboy before him was an unmated sub. Submissive male merpeople were rare to find and were highly desirable as mates. Draco watched the black-haired boy swim around exploring, looking under rocks and at the local wildlife (AN: Fish). The strange merboy was acting like a newborn! Draco made up his mind and quickly swam over to the boy.

Harry was having a great time watching fish when he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Hello there, young one" a voice purred in his ear.

Harry yelped and slipped out of the person's grasp. He turned to find himself looking at another merboy. The other boy was maybe four or so years older than him and was about a foot taller than him. He had flowing silvery-blonde hair that went down to his shoulder blades and two stunning mercury pools for eyes. The older boy's tail was the colour of a pearl and his fins were snow white. The merboy was slightly muscled as well and just gave off an aura of power and confidence.

"H-Hello" Harry managed to stutter out.

"What's your name, young one?" the silvery merboy asked him.

"Harry Potter-Riddle" Harry replied, a little more confidant.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Harry" the merboy kissed the back of Harry's hand making him blush profusely. "I am Draco Malfoy" Draco waited for the awed gaping from the boy but it didn't come.

"It's nice to meet you too. Um, where are we?" Harry wondered.

Draco examined the boy critically before answering.

"We are in the Eastern Province of King Lucius' Kingdom, near the city of Pisces, of course" he replied haughtily. "Don't you even know where that is?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry shook his head. "I'm from the town of Libra on the continent of Arcataea. That man said the King was called Malfoy, are you related to him?" Harry said the last bit almost absent-mindedly.

"You're from the human world! What man? And yes, I am the Prince of the Seas"

"Yes, I'm human" Harry looked down at his tail. "Or at least I was before that man said these weird words and I passed out. His name was Peeves. He kept saying he wanted revenge on the King and then he turned me into this I guess" Harry shrugged lightly.

Draco gaped in horror. The trickster, Peeves, had turned a human into a merboy and had cast him into the sea! Peeves had been banished when two merpeople had died because of his trickery.

"Hm, how come I have this weird silver pattern on my tail and you don't?" Harry asked, innocently curious.

Draco smirked. "It means you are a submissive. When a merperson is mated they also get a gold pattern. It is rare to find such a beautiful sub that is also unmated" Draco purred as he curled himself around Harry.

Harry squeaked and struggled to get out of the mer-prince's grasp but eventually gave up as the older boy was stronger. Harry sat pouting in the Prince's arms as said prince nuzzled his neck. His face was burning crimson.

"Let me go!" whined Harry.

Draco lifted his head to reply but whatever he was about to say was swallowed as he caught sight of Harry's pretty blush and his pouting lip that just begged to be nibbled upon. Quick as a flash, he darted forwards and pressed his lips against Harry's, who began struggling again. He licked Harry's bottom lip causing the boy to part them with a gasp, allowing Draco in to plunder the sweet recesses of his mouth. Harry whimpered causing a shock of arousal to zing through Draco. Draco sighed in ecstasy as he released the smaller boy's mouth. He found that Harry looked even more delicious with an even brighter blush and kiss swollen lips. He was about to swoop back in for another kiss from the struggling human when a voice rang out over the waters.

"Draco Lucien Malfoy!!! Unhand that child right now!" a female voice screeched.

Draco winced and turned his head to see his teacher, Hermione Granger, along with his bodyguard, Severus, and his Uncle and the captain of the Royal Guard, Sirius Black. Harry looked over his shoulder curiously before continuing to try and struggle out of Draco's hold.

"Put that commoner down, Draco" sneered Severus.

Sirius was looking at Harry curiously and his eyes lit up as he caught sight of the silver marks. He noticed no gold marks and discreetly pointed it out to Hermione who gasped quietly.

Draco reluctantly let go of Harry who began swimming away as fast as he could. Before anyone could do anything, Harry was gone from their sight.

"Harry!" Draco called out.

He tried to swim after the younger merboy but Severus clamped a hand down on his shoulder. He looked back up to his scowling bodyguard and growled angrily. Sirius went after Harry.

"You're father would not like you consorting with lowlife scum" Severus snapped.

"Snape! That boy was a submissive!" Hermione screeched.

Severus gaped in the direction Harry had fled.

"And he was unmated" Draco snarked to add insult to injury.

Severus winced and swore. Everyone wanted submissive in their family. Subs were very rare and if you had a sub in your family you got instantly propelled to high society. Subs also were able to bear young to their mate.

Sirius returned from chasing Harry.

"He's gone. I can't find him" Sirius told them.

"We'll have to see the King to send out search parties. If we find the boy's family, we find the boy" Hermione said logically.

"HA! Good luck with that!" Draco bit out.

"Hm? What are you on about Prince? The boy must have a family and we have the best searchers. We can find them anywhere within the sea" Sirius boasted.

"Exactly my point" Draco drawled.

The three older merpeople looked at him strangely.

"What aren't you telling us, Draco?" Severus questioned.

Draco thought about telling them. He remembered hearing that humans who discovered their world were all killed.

"Nothing" Draco snipped as he began swimming back towards the city with a flick of his tail.

The three older people frowned but followed him silently back to the Palace in Pisces.

Harry was panting as he finally made it back to the cave he had started in. He was about to duck inside when he heard someone talking from within the cave.

"Remus! You know we aren't supposed to be this close to Pisces!" hissed one voice.

"Shhh! I saw one of the Royal Guard around!" another hissed back.

"Is the Guard gone then?" asked the first voice.

"I'll go check" replied the second.

Just as Harry was peeking into the cave, someone came out, sending Harry in a head-over-fin backwards roll.

"Wah!" He yelped as he spiralled into a patch of long kelp.

"Remus?!" yelled the first voice as the owner joined the second outside. "What was that?"

"I don't know. They rolled into that kelp patch. Help me look" 'Remus' replied.

Harry struggled to get out of the kelp but it just tangled around his tail more. Tears of frustration came to his eyes, soon joined by tears of pain as the kelp strands began scraping his scales. Two older boys swam into view. One had sandy-brown hair and golden eyes along with an amber tail. The other had bright red hair, blue eyes and a mustard-yellow tail. The sandy haired man had silver marks whilst the red head had gold marks.

"Ow! Help!" Harry called out to them as the kelp tightened even more, causing his tail to bleed a little.

"Wakka! Help me get him out of there!" the sandy haired man said as he tugged on the kelp around Harry. "He's gonna attract sharks soon. Either that or a razorfin or two!"

Harry whimpered as Remus and Wakka began tugging at the kelp that was cutting into his scales. A shadow suddenly loomed behind the two older boys and Harry yelped in fright, alerting the two others to the danger behind them. Remus and Wakka gaped in horror at the stranger.

"Razorfin!" Wakka yelled as the two fled, leaving Harry stuck in the kelp.

Harry struggled to get the kelp off as the stranger moved closer to him. The 'razorfin' was an attractive man but with an aura of danger. He had long silver hair and glowing azure eyes. His tail was a metallic grey colour with gold marks. His torso was muscled and bore a few scars, he was frowning at Harry.

Harry whimpered again as the shifting kelp bit into his scales more. The 'razorfin' leaned down beneath Harry and picked up a sharp rock which he sliced through the kelp fronds. The 'razorfin' lifted Harry into his arms as he pulled the sliced kelp off him before hugging him to his chest and starting swimming. Harry cried out and struggled to get away from the stranger but then froze as the man's hand slipped down to his butt. He blushed violently and tried to squirm away from the hand and the man at the same time but found that effort futile.

"What is your name, sub?" the man ordered.

"H-Harry Potter-Riddle..." Harry replied nervously.

"I am Sephiroth. You may become a mate for one in the camp" Sephiroth replied bluntly.

"Camp?" Harry asked curiously.

Sephiroth looked at him strangely.

"Yes. Outlawed merpeople, called Razorfins by others, live in camps of up to twenty or so people. Searchers are constantly scouring the waters for lone, unmated subs for unmated mermen back at the camp. Subs tend to be more resilient to the conditions there than women" Sephiroth explained.

"Well, you can let me go any time now, seeing as I'm actually a human with a curse" Harry told the man nervously.

Sephiroth suddenly stopped and looked down at Harry.

"A curse?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah. I was walking on my dads' private beach back at Libra and this guy, Peeves, was there. I told him to leave as it was private property and he just yelled something and then I woke up in the sea and this Prince Malfoy guy was there and... and... now I'm confused..." Harry trailed off from his rant.

He looked up in fear to see that Sephiroth was smirking.

"Well, you are lucky that I found you before others did, little one. Do you know what they do to humans who find out about this world?"

"Probably kill them knowing my luck so far" Harry replied dully.

"Exactly right, little one. But the razorfin packs aren't ruled by the King so we don't kill humans with curses like yours. Just answer me this. Are you normally a sub as a human?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

Harry blushed profusely.

"I guess I am, but I've never really, um..." Harry's blush darkened a few shades.

Sephiroth chuckled and continued swimming.

---

End Chapter 1

Review! Please? 'Puppy Dog Eyes Attack!' Pretty please?


End file.
